


When text turns into talk

by hairloopies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, AtLA, Bending (Avatar), Gay, M/M, not gonna write another story AT ALL, ok, time to totally get work done, why am i like this, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairloopies/pseuds/hairloopies
Summary: Modern AU where Sokka is at college and falls for a hot boy ;);););)LOL JUST ENJOY.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t intend to make this a volleyball thing. But just stick around for it please LOL.  
> (rated teen & up due to language)

The morning drizzle was nice to wake to. Sokka had gotten up and taken a shower before thunder started to rumble. He quickly grabbed skinny jeans that he may have accidentally ripped and tried to make it look like it was on purpose and a sweater with a graphic-t on top. Typical gay outfit is all I have to say really. He checked the time on his phone and realized he was at 20%. _  
  
_

_fuck._

He grabbed his charger, messenger bag, and started to head to the coffee shop a block away and got a hot coffee. Caramel latte to be exact. He hopped onto the train after scanning his card a total of 5 times. He plugged in his phone and listened to music while reading his book. He had about 20 minutes to do whatever he wanted on the train. It was more packed than usual due to break ending, but he didn’t mind. In fact, Sokka _mostly_ enjoyed talking to others.

* * *

  
The train came to a stop and he was already gathered up. He was a quarter to the top of the steps of his college when he heard a familiar voice calling to him,

”SOKKA!” It was his sister, Katara.

”Hey Katara, how are you here before me? I thought I was the late one.”

”I have my ways, Sokka.”

He simply rolled his eyes and made his way inside to study. Everyone seemed to have settled down, but when Sokka looked up from studying everyone was focused on something. He figured it was nothing, but when his sister told him to look his curiosity got to him. There he was, a tall guy, nice body, messy but cute hair, and beautiful amber eyes. Sokka had his mouth wide open before immediately forcing himself to look away.

”Looks like plan guy has a crush,” Katara giggled.

”W-WHAT! No!”

”I can tell you’re lying,” Toph was at the same table as them.

“I-“ Sokka stopped himself from protesting because he knew she was right, that guy was **HOT.**

He simply sat there letting the feelings sink in.

* * *

He was in Biomedical Engineering when his mind drifted off thinking about the guy, and the way he flipped his hair

_Shit._

He tried to just take his notes about now certain tools in hospitals functioned, but he instead wondered how that guy’s body functioned-

‘ _Shoot, less thinking more learning.’_

His cheeks got brighter and he tried to hide it but nobody really paid him much attention in such a big class anyways.

——

Typically after 2 classes students could choose whether to study, leave school, go to the gyms, etc. Sokka wasn’t feeling like going to the noodle joint for the 5th time with Aang, so instead he just headed for the gym.   
  


“Hey Sokka! Join us in volleyball!” An old friend of his, Suki called out.

”Hey Suki,” he smiled.

”Ready to be crushed?”

”Considering that I have no choice, sure.”

Suki, Ty Lee, and another girl named Jes were on a team. Meanwhile Sokka was stuck with his sister and one of her friends. Katara started by serving and Ty Lee immediately got to action, passing the ball to Jes, who let Suki spike it over before Sokka saved the ball. Katara’s new found friend got the ball and Katara herself hit the ball over.

They volleyed for quite awhile before Katara’s friend was out.   
  


“Aww, what’re we gonna do now?” Ty Lee wanted to play longer.

”I’m usually the plan guy, so I think you should go find another person to be on me and Katara’s side,” Sokka said confidently.

Ty Lee then made her exit before coming back with someone...

_HOLY FUCKING SPIRITS IT WAS-_

“This is Zuko.”   
  
“I can introduce myself.” Zuko protested.

”Oh whatever. You’re on Sokka and Katara’s side. And HURRY because I’ve been waiting for gym all day!”

”Of course you have,” Sokka mumbled.

That gained a laugh from his new, hot teammate.

”ZUKO!”

”How about we get started?” Suki was running out of patience.

Sokka was going to serve next. He gulped and struck the ball down. Not even Ty Lee could get it.

”Lucky,” she stammered.

He served nicer next time and they started a volley yet again. Katara focused on the ball and struck it down only for it to come back like a boomerang in her face. Sokka had the **widest** grin trying to hold back laughter.

”Sokka I swear if you laugh I will water whip you.”

He CACKLED.

Zuko served the ball strongly. Suki caught up to his pace though and immediately hit it back with one hit. Impressive. Though Zuko wasn’t done yet. He struck the hall back harder thank Suki and it almost hit her face. She caught it though.

”Hey!”

”Sorry,” this new guy wasn’t a good liar.

After a few more rounds they headed to the locker rooms to wash off and change. Sokka hopped into the shower and washed himself off. When he walked out he went to his locker that was in the corner. Lucky him because he had more locker space than anyone else. He had his pants on when he turned around to grab his shoes. That’s when he saw Zuko, fresh out of the shower.

He immediately shifted his focus back to putting his shoes on but he couldn’t help but peek. Zuko was muscular, he had a nice swimmer V shaped body. He wasn’t built like the bender ‘The Boulder’ he was more lean. But he was still defined. Sokka finally got his clothes on and fixed his hair when Zuko walked his way.

”Sokka is it?”

”Yeah, what’s up?”

”Nice to meet you.”

Zuko grinned, kind of sexy.

”You too.”

”So Katara is your sister, right?”

”Yeah,” Sokka resisted laughing at the memory from when they were playing earlier.

”That explains her ‘going to water whip you’.” Zuko stopped smiling and walked the other way.

Sokka was about to say ‘wait’ but stopped himself. He wanted to know why Zuko was dressed differently now, but he just let that slide. Instead he thought of Zuko’s muscles.   
  


_‘Stop thinking about him. He doesn’t think the same you’re driving yourself insane Sokka.’_

He walked out another door and waited outside the ladies locker room for Katara. 15 minutes later she had **finally** gotten out.

”Mind thinking about how awkward it is for me to stand out here?” Sokka wryed.

”Well,” Katara looked around, “I suppose you could’ve been talking to Mr. Hotness.”

”KATARA!”

He ended up chasing his sister out of the college until finally giving up and yelling, “YOU’LL REGRET THAT!” after her.

* * *

Sokka walked home after such a strange day. Not only was there a new, hot boy to drool over, but there was only half of the classes there were usually. He passed by a little tea shop and decided that tomorrow, after school, he’d grab some boba.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

TYSM FOR READING, IM TACKLING SOME LATE WORK BUT I HOPE TO WRITE MORE ZUKKA FICS. I’LL PROBABLY CONTINUE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO THIS FIC. <3 OK BYE! :)


	2. Part 2 because I will not let people down lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m continuing the fic (yay?)
> 
> Sokka visits a popular tea shop only to realize who works at the front counter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all thank you for the kudos! It may not be much but it’s appreciated! :)  
> I was originally going to make this 2 chapters but the max I’ll make this is 4. Thanks for reading!

“I’m going to the tea shop after this is over,” Sokka spat.  
None of them were thrilled for the second day as they’d actually have work, but whatever.  
“Lucky! I have to teach twinkle toes more earth bending!”

Katara laughed at Toph before getting slapped. After the girls fought for a while Sokka decided that it was going to be a long line considering it was national tea day, so he’d just leave early and listen to music on his way.

He put his air pods in and started walking. It was a sunny day unlike yesterday when it was drizzling, but there were a few clouds appearing. Finally he had made it, and all though he predicted a long line he didn’t expect it to be THAT long.

“This is ridiculous! We’re leaving Jun!”

”I want tea!” An angry child could be heard through Sokka’s music and everyone seemed to stare at the kid until his mom dragged him out of the shop scolding him. Sokka held back his laughter-

He made it to the point where he could see the menu, so he decided to go with matcha. 

When Sokka was the next in line the employees had changed, and there was **_zuko._**

“Welcome to my uncle’s tea shop Sokka!” Zuko had more warmth in his voice speaking to Sokka compared to anyone else,

”Thanks Zuko, can I have a matcha bubble tea?”

”Sure,” Sokka could’ve sworn that he saw a wink. His mind IMMEDIATELY started overflowing. So not only was this new guy hot, athletic, and nicer around Sokka, but did he work at the best tea shop in town? What is this? Sokka wasn’t dead yet right? This wasn’t how the water tribe afterlife was?

”Thanks for coming,” Zuko grinned.

Sokka said his thanks and went to sit down and ramble to toph on discord...

* * *

THE GAANG 

@Flameo#3270

@Katara#0917

@blindbandit#0001

currently besting aang’s butt

@watertribe#0001

  
  
_watertribe_

@blindbandit ZUKO WORKS AT JASMINE DRAGON

_blindbandit_  
OOOO! Water tribe’s got a boyfriend!

_watertribe_

HEY!

_blindbandit_

Tell me where I’m wrong. Using text to speech is hard but I’m sure you’re harder

_watertribe_

Ma’am I will make sure my boomerang reaches your current location and thunks you in the head.

_katara_

This conversation is so great. This is why I never use discord 

_blindbandit_

or maybe you’re too busy doing all that water magic

_katara_

I’ll leave her to you, Sokka.

* * *

  
Sokka crossed his legs and continued texting Toph, every few minutes looking over at the line dying down, and Zuko, of course. Apparently people weren’t a fan of school either as the line was extra busy right after school. Sokka caught up on some stupid 2nd day of college assignment shit and turned to look at Zuko, finding golden eyes staring back at him seconds later. He did _not_ look away.

When he finally turned away he was blushing, cheeks as red as an elephant koi fish. He walked out and ran straight to Katara’s.

-

“KATARA HE LOOKED AT ME!”

”Sokka he jus-“

”HE STARED AT ME AND WAS SMILING!”

”SOKKA! If the line was short he could’ve just been bored.”

”But no! He looked at ME!”

_buzz!_

_-_

_blindbandit_

_@watertribe_ shut up I feel your vibrations from here.

-

“Wait, Toph’s here?” Sokka asked.

”Yeah. Turns out Aang is sick.”

”Hope he gets better. Yikes.”

Katara had a no good smirk on her face, “So, how was the date?”

”The **what?** ”

”Katara,” Toph stepped out of the next room, “Mr Flameo Hotman and Sokka haven’t gone on a date yet.”

”Wait, you’re talking about Zuko?”

The silence spoke for itself.

—

“And what exactly are you planning?” Sokka was shocked.

”Here just take this money and buy boba tomorrow.”

Sokka knew they were up to something, he just didn’t know what. He decided that he should get home before it’s dark. He left Katara’s with two snickering girls behind him, Toph and his sister. Oh boy, how fun.

* * *

The next day, after school, he went to the tea shop and ordered boba. He sat down, headphones in until he heard a familiar voice,

”Zuko, do you have Discord?”

”Say _what?”_

“Just download it and text my number when you get it to work.” Toph was up to something.

Sokka turned and saw they Zuko was tying his apron on for work. He’d just gotten to the tea shop. 

“Hey Toph, if he downloads it will you _leave him alone?_ ”

”Oh fine. But that means his username has to be Flameo.”

”I will **not** be having that username.”

”Okay Toph that’s enough harassment for the poor guy.”

She sighed and sat down waiting for her tea.

”And what exactly were you planning to do?”

”Planning? My plans already in action. Oh silly Sokka.” Toph grinned creepily wide.

”Oh spirits.”

”Taro tea,” Zuko looked at Sokka and smiled.

Toph sat down with her tea, “Somebody likes you.”

”W-What! No! Z- He just-“ Sokka tried protesting but stayed quiet.

”I can tell you’re lying.”

”Damn it,” Sokka brushed his hair back when his phone buzzed.

* * *

Hotman’s Crew

@bendinggod#3270

@katara#0971

@blindbandit#0001

@sokka’s an idiot#0001

@Tophforcedme#4768

_blindbandit_

welcome _@Tophforcedme_ to hell!

_Sokka’s an idiot_

Welcome to the pits of Agni’s failures!

_Tophforcedme_

I got work to do lmao

_bendinggod_

yeah, and I have frogs to suck on.

_katara_

ew Aang.

* * *

They shared memes and had fun. Sokka didn’t t realize how late it got and that Toph had left him. This HAD to be part of her plan.

”Toph abandoned you.”

Sokka was startled, “No kidding. I swear when I make it to Katara’s I will-“

”What’s your number?”

”I’m sorry what?”

”What’s your number?”

”Uh,” Sokka had monkey butterflies in his stomach, “Here I’ll add myself on your phone.”

Zuko handed over his phone and Sokka punched his number in.

”Okay, it’s closing time, you should leave before my uncle-“

”Zuko, if that’s your friend then you shouldn’t turn him away,” There stood Uncle Iroh behind the counter.

”I should actually get going, but thanks for the tea,” Sokka smiled.

Iroh handed him a coupon before he left and bowed. When he looked back at the tea shop Zuko was waving and,

_  
blushing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, tysm for reading! Next chapter will be more interesting I promise ;)


End file.
